He's Nothing to Me
by realistjoker
Summary: Due to his father's illness, Jake is forced into a foster home, specifically the Cullens. However he can't cope with the idea of living with the seemingly perfect family. What makes matters worse is when he comes in contact with Edward, who he despises. Edward can't stand his new foster brother and will do anything to get rid of him. AU/all human


**A/N: ** Another Jake and Edward story, however there will be a secondary couple of Leah and Emmett. The basic premise is that due to Billy not being capable to care for Jacob he is sent to a foster home for awhile, however Jake doesn't make living with a foster family easy especially when he meets Edward.

* * *

"Jake, we're almost there." Not getting a response, his case worker quickly glanced in back to see Jacob staring out the window with no expression on his face. She decided to leave him alone, knowing that a transition like this wasn't easy. It never was for any child. Outside fresh rain pounded the car as she drove up the long driveway up to the Cullens bringing another foster child to them.

In the back seat, Jacob kept his attention focused on the hard rain and dark grey clouds. It was days like today that reminded him about the day his mother died. Actually the day was identical; he could still remember his dad begging his mother not to go out to that art show because he had an uneasy feeling. Sarah acknowledging the request, promised only to be gone for two hours, but two hours quickly turned to three, then four and finally five before state troopers came to the door saying that there had been an accident.

An accident so bad that her coffin had to be nailed shut at the funeral, because there was nothing that the morticians could do to even make her somewhat presentable for the casket to be open for a minute. Only his father had seen the remains of his mother and he had nightmares for the first five years after her death.

A roll of thunder rattled the tiny sedan, snapping him out of his thoughts. But the sound did not faze him as his forehead grew colder and the sight of a freshly cut lawn appeared in his line of vision.

* * *

Like a puppy, Alice stared out the window until she saw a car coming up the drive. "Edward, he's almost here," she squealed jumping up and wrapping her tiny arms around his neck.

Smiling Edward eased her off of him. "Don't get too excited, he is only going to be here until his father gets better."

"No, he'll be here forever," she laughed.

Edward could do nothing but shake his head; unlike her he was not too happy about their family obtaining another foster child. However Esme and Carlisle could never refuse anyone that they were called upon to look after, if they had they never wouldn't have adopted: himself, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett. But unlike them, all the previous foster children were taken away either going back to their biological families, going to different homes or just age out of the system.

For some reason he could never figure out why his parents became too emotionally invested in every child that walked through their doors, almost having hope that the next child would work well with the family dynamic and would be the newest addition to their growing family. After Alice ever child quickly left and the near adoptions of Zane, Carrie, and Joseph didn't pan out after their families took them back.

With his new person coming, he just hoped that he would leave quickly and not cause Esme and Carlisle any heartache.

* * *

Stepping out of the car, Jake looked up at the mansion that he would be living in for the next few months or days. Honestly he didn't know each foster family was different. Most of the previous ones easily grew sick of him because of his attitude and decided not to keep him. The shortest stay was only a week, but that was due to the family's biological daughter accusing him of trying to molest her. It didn't end well and Jake bore the scar on the left side of his face from her father beating him until he was unconscious.

"Jake, we need to go to the door," said his case worker. He nodded and grabbed his small duffel bag and walked to the front door. Just as they were about the knock on the door, it opened to reveal a middle aged couple. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, it's a pleasure to see you again and this is Jacob Black."

Jake barely heard them say hi to him and didn't bother to make any eye contact as he walked in. Mostly he kept his eyes on the floor until a pixie like figure ran to him and gave him a bone crushing hug. Looking down she couldn't have been more than 4'10 and weigh less than a hundred pounds. "Ah."

"Hi, I'm Alice. I'm glad you're my new brother; I'm getting tired of my old ones. So your name is Jacob that is so cool. You get to share a room with Jasper; he snores but not that loudly. Emmett is the biggest snorer in the house and he sounds like a bear. What do you like to eat? Mommy has made a chocolate cheesecake for dessert for your arrival." She was speaking so rapidly Jake could barely keep up. "What do you do for fun? What's your favorite color? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Alice that is enough," scolded Esme pulling her off Jake. "I'm sorry Jacob, she's our little firecracker." Nodding he turned his head to see Ms. Waters talking to Carlisle. "Jake is there anything you need?"

He shook his head no, not even wanting to be around anyone. All he wanted to do was run back to the car and demand to be taken to the facility his dad was in. But his feet wouldn't move nor would his mouth open. He just kept looking down and guessed it wouldn't be too long before these people would make a false accusation and have him kicked out. But even if that didn't happen the reservation that he grew up on wasn't that far away, so he could easily run away. He doubted the Cullens would come after him.

Still in his thoughts, Jake found some solitude until it was shattered by Alice pulling him towards a bunch of other teenagers. "Hey these are your other siblings. The big one is Emmett."

"Hey do you wrestle or play football?"

"Yes," Jake managed to whisper unsure how to react to the 6'6 giant before him. There was no way he was in high school.

Smiling from ear to ear, Emmett slapped him on the back. Jake thought his back had shattered into a million pieces. "Yes, another brother that is into sports. Those two aren't that competitive, except in baseball. Anyway do you play games?"

"A little."

"Yes, you are defiantly joining my clan on Gears of War.

_Does this guy ever shut up_? thought Jake. _If the others talk like him and Alice then I'm going to have to run away soon. _Moving away from Emmett, Jake stared at the ground as Alice introduced the twins Jasper and Rosalie, who he barely even acknowledged.

"And this is Edward," she proudly said.

Taking one good look at Edward didn't faze Jake one bit, since he figured he wouldn't be around long enough to even get to know the guy.

Edward holding out his hand didn't get the desire handshake he anticipated as he noticed Jake's stand offish nature. "It would be polite to shake my hand," he said.

Infuriated Jake snapped, "Maybe I don't want to touch you. I have no idea where your hands have been."

Off to the side Rose snickered while thinking this new guy wouldn't be that bad.

"Their already fighting like real brothers," Alice squealed.

Jacob let out a low growl; he could never think of Edward as a brother or as anything else. The very thought made him ill. Edward thought the exact thing and hoped that Jacob would leave soon.

"C'mon Jacob, I'll show you our room," Jasper said feeling the increasing tension in the room. Nodding Jake followed him out a word, with Alice running up after them. Edward walked off to go play his piano, but the chords being heard from the room were angry. Unsure about what to do, Emmett and Rosalie walked off somewhere.

Still feeling the tension between the two boys, Ms. Waters turned towards Esme and Carlisle. "Please do not think ill of Jacob; he is having a hard time and doesn't warm well to new people."

"Edward was the same way when he first arrived. We'll be fine with Jacob," Carlisle assured her.

"I thank you for taking him in; it has been difficult to place him lately especially with his recent accusation."

"What is going to happen with that case?"

"The family still says that he molested her and the girl has never retracted or made a mistake with her story, so it is an ongoing case. Jake's public defender is trying to get the case thrown out, but how long it will take is unknown. He will be contacting the two of you when Jake's court date comes up and when he has to do sessions with Jacob." She pulled a manila folder from her shoulder bag. "Here is all of Jacob's information along with contact numbers to the facility is father is at. Please call me if anything happens and I will come visit him in the next week. Thank you again for taking him in."

"It is our pleasure."

"Tell him bye for me," she said walking out the front door.

* * *

Jake tried to block out everything Alice said as she explained about the house and the room he was staying in as he sat on the twin bed across from Jasper's bed. He started to feel irritated as the girl kept running her mouth. Since being put into foster care, he had begun becoming increasingly aggressive, especially towards his foster brothers and fathers. He had started many fights with them, but never had he become violent towards a female until now. Now he wanted to do nothing but to snap Alice's neck to stop her nonstop chatter.

"Alice please let Jacob rest," Jasper suggested feeling the anger coming from Jake.

"But I don't want to."

"Leave now," he said with a slightly raised voice which was rare for him.

Pouting she got the point and walked out not before giving Jake a hug, who had to show an incredible amount of restraint by not throwing her off him. "Bye Jake come downstairs later."

He briefly nodded as he flopped down on the bed.

"I know you don't like her, but if you do anything to harm her don't question my actions that I will take against you."

"Is that some type of threat," Jake spat out standing up to look at Jasper in the eyes; his fists curled ready to strike.

"Take it as you will."

"Don't threaten me."

"Don't ever harm her or Rosalie," he just said walking out.

Unable to hold his anger, Jake slammed his fist into the nearest wall causing a major dent. "He's has no fucking right to imply anything," he hissed under his breath slamming his fist again into the wall this time making a hole.

"Are you some type of savage?" asked Rosalie from the doorway.

"Are you some type of bitch?" he spat back.

"Not even here twenty minutes and you're already destroying shit."

"Fuck off."

"Temper."

Heat filled his body as her anger grew. "Get the fuck out of here."

Rose could do nothing but laugh knowing that this one wouldn't last too long. "Whatever your majesty."

He pushed his hand into his pants pocket and pulled out a cigarette and his lighter not caring in the Cullens smelled the smoke. Taking the first puff, he felt instantly relaxed, but knew he needed something stronger; he needed weed, but he couldn't get that until he made contact with some of the members of his tribe.

"We don't allow smoking."

Turning his head, he wasn't too surprised to see Carlisle, but it did confuse him that the older man was not angry. "I need it."

Carlisle made sure to keep his facial expressions, body language and tone of voice calm, so the situation wouldn't escalate. "There are other alternatives to help relieve stress. Please give me the pack."

"Fuck off."

The phrase didn't even faze Carlisle; he was called much worse in the past. "Jacob while you are living here Esme and I are going to treat you just like one of our own children—"

"I've heard that so many times before," he interrupted.

"And as our child, you will not be permitted to smoke."

"You're not my father."

"And I do not want to take his place in your heart. But I'm not going to allow smoking in my house. Please Jacob give me the pack."

Feeling too tired to argue, he handed over the pack and his already lit cigarette making a point to buy more later. "Happy."

"Thank you." He spotted the hole. "You have a lot of strength have you thought about taking up boxing?"

"No."

"It would help with your anger. Get some rest and dinner will be in an hour."

Jake didn't know what to say as the man left; he just collapsed onto his bed and screamed into his pillow.

* * *

"Alice please get Jacob," Esme said as she and Emmett placed dinner on the dining room table. Everyone else was already seated at the table waiting for Jake.

"Okay," she squealed.

"No, I'll go," Rosalie said running upstairs.

"Get out!" they heard Jake scream two minutes later.

"He's not hungry," she said coming back to the dining room with a slight grin on her face.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing Carlisle."

"Why does he even need to be here?" asked Edward. "This house already has enough emotional teenagers."

"Because he needed a home and Esme and I want to provide him with one just like every one of you. Jacob is having a very hard time right now and antagonizing him is not going to help his transition," Carlisle explained.

"Do you want me to get him Daddy?"

"No Alice. He needs alone time right now. Tomorrow, your mother and I will spend the day with him by taking him shopping and getting enrolled in school."

"When does he start?"

"On Monday. I hope all of you will help him adjust."

"I will Daddy."

"Thank you sweetheart and that goes for the rest of you as well. While he is here Jacob is a member of this family."

Around him his siblings nodded, to Edward, he just wanted Jacob to leave and if he had to some dastardly deed; he would have Jake gone before the week was over.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and please let me know if I should continue.


End file.
